The present invention generally relates to an optical disk device and a parameter selection method, and is suitable for use in, for example, an optical disk device installed in a personal computer.
Conventionally, because self vibration of the optical disk device due to the unbalance of the optical disk differs depending on the degree of fixation of the optical disk device with respect to the personal computer in which the optical disk device is installed, a technique has widely been utilized in which: after an optical disk device is installed in a personal computer, the unbalance amount of an optical disk is detected and self vibration of the optical disk device is measured; and the rotation speed of the optical disk is limited in accordance with the vibration amount.
As such a technique, JP2003-132620 A discloses a technique in which: threshold value storage means for storing a vibration detection threshold value in a rewritable area is provided; when updating the threshold value, a new threshold value is determined based on a value that is detected, by vibration detection means, when disk rotation means is controlled to rotate an optical disk at an arbitrary rotation speed, and the determined threshold value is stored in the threshold value storage means.